Goals
by Reels
Summary: "You know, Andromeda, you look a lot like your sister." He comments. Andromeda goes very still and does not reply.


Enjoy.

xx

She is in the garden alone when he finds her.

Andromeda has just licked the last drops of champagne from her glass. The moon is large in the sky, glowing a brilliant orange. Bella had insisted on being married the night of the harvest moon, and of course, her wish was granted. She'd just turned nineteen two months ago, and now, as of two hours ago, Bella is lawfully wedded to Rodolphus Lestrange.

A beast of a man, in Andromeda's opinion. All hair and muscles, short and stocky, only an inch taller than the willowy Bellatrix. And cruel, always so cruel. Of course, Bellatrix is not exactly the sweetest girl.

She is circling the rim of the glass with her finger, lost in thoughts that were not exactly deep, when Rabastan stumbles in, tie loosened, robes disheveled, and perfectly drunk. When he sees her he stands up straight, throwing his shoulders back, standing at his full height (much taller than his brother, to be sure.) Andromeda looks up and automatically flashes a friendly grin to the man until she notices his hostile expression.

"Anything wrong, Rabastan?" She asks as he continues his way to her. She can smell the alcohol from her spot on the bench.

"No, no, of course not! It's a time for a celebration, is it not? You and me, Andy, we're extended family now! Isn't it wonderful?" Rabastan is speaking quickly and throws himself on the other half of the bench. He rubs his hands on his face, very similar to his elder brothers, though longer and thinner, much like Rabastan himself. "Bloody twat…"

Andromeda's face reddens. "Are you calling me that?"

"No, no, of course not." Rabastan sways away from her, and waves his hand in her direction. "My _dear brother_." He sneers.

The rivalry between Rodolphus and Rabastan was notorious. Whether constantly butting heads on the Quidditch team or screaming at each other for perceived theft, the brothers seemed to constantly be at odds. Andromeda smiled at this, glad she and her sisters were never that way.

"What could he have possibly done on his wedding day?" Andromeda asks.

And because his tongue is loose and he really could not care less of Andromeda Black's opinion of him, he spits out, "Gotten married." He then gives a grunt, as if that humors him.

Andromeda knits her eyebrow for only a moment before she gets it. "Ah. You fancy Bellatrix, then?" It did not surprise Andromeda greatly at all. Many boys fancied Bellatrix, all thick curls and dark eyes. They chased her as if she was a wild animal to be tamed. Why Bellatrix finally settled for Rodolphus would forever be a mystery to Andromeda.

"Fancy her?" Rabastan scoffs. "I love her. Love her like hell, and my brother does too, and of course she chose him. Bloody twat." He repeats, digging his palms into his eyes.

Andromeda hesitates for a moment before putting her hand on his shoulder. She and Rabastan are not friends by a long shot, but they are House mates, united as Slytherins, and she figures he's having a pretty rough day.

When she touches him he looks at her, cocking his head to the side as if he's just realized something.

"You know, Andromeda, you look a lot like your sister." He comments.

Andromeda goes very still and does not reply. It seemed as though suddenly everything went very quiet, the distant sound of music from the wedding party and the chirping of bugs silenced by Rabastan's words.

He reaches a hand up as if to touch her face. Not her face, rather a suitable starting base for Bellatrix's.

"Rabastan." Andromeda says very calmly. "Don't do something stupid." She's suddenly no longer concerned and slightly amused by him, sad and defeated in his drunken stupor. She's suddenly realizing that she doesn't have her wand (what use for it at a wedding?) and that maybe if she's fast she can break the glass on the bench before he grabs her wrist.

Always assume the worst-case scenario; that's what being a Slytherin of the House of Black who was seeing a Muggle-born taught her.

He continues to reach for her, and as she puts up a hand to brush him away, he grabs her wrist.

"Rabastan." She repeats, a hint of panic in her voice. She attempts to jerk free of his grip, but of course, being a beater for the Quidditch team give him the advantage on her. Her free hand slowly grips the champagne glass. He pulls her to him and his face is an inch from hers when she quickly jerks her arm up and slams the glass on the crown of his head. Surprised, he lets her go, hands flying to his head. Andromeda doubts she draws blood but does not stay to find out, running from the bench and through the hedge maze, back to the wedding party.

No one notices her when she returns, panting and heart beating wildly. She grabs another glass of champagne and dives into the large crowd of people, desperate to find Narcissa, or anyone for that matter. Not to tell them, but to feel safe, to relax.

Rabastan comes stumbling back about an hour after Andromeda, sobered up and looking more angered than before. When their eyes happen to meet in the ballroom, Rabastan sitting alone with his drink and Andromeda enjoying cake with Narcissa, neither of them react, but instead stare coolly at one another.

Though there's something in the way Rabastan's eyebrows knit that worries her. Something that seems to say he has a new goal.

xx

Now, let me be clear: I'm not a fan of Andromeda with anyone except Ted. However, some scenarios are fun to play around with.

You made it this far, why not make my day with a review?

-Reels


End file.
